


Jesus!

by diamondhana



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Crack, Gen, Humor, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondhana/pseuds/diamondhana
Summary: I saw this idea somewhere on Instagram and wrote a little drabble about it





	Jesus!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)

Peter was so screwed. The last thing he remembered was lying in Mr. Stark’s arms, pleading for him to help. 

_God, how could he be so childish._

Peter blearily opened his eyes, and saw a figure standing over him.  
“Jesus?” Peter asked the figure, who had long brown hair. “Am I in heaven?”

“I’m not Jesus kid” The figure hauled Peter up with his (metal?) arm. 

_Huh, I don’t remember Jesus having a metal arm in the Bible._

Peter looked at maybe Jesus with sad eyes.  
“If you’re not Jesus, then where am I?”

Maybe Jesus closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.  
“I am not Jesus and we are not in heaven!”

Peter let out a squeak of terror and began to ramble.  
“Then I’m in hell? I knew I shouldn’t have taken that candy bar after closing hours but I was just so hungry from patrol and I promised I payed for it Jesus and-”

“My name’s Bucky Barnes kid, and I have no idea where we are.”

Peter and Bucky began to walk in the desolate land, Peter rambling on about how he was so honored to meet Jesus and The Winter Soldier in real life.


End file.
